


Straight Guy, Gay Guy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is your typical straight guy, that is until he meets the new guy on campus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: inspiration taken from ‘Gay erotic stories'.  


* * *

**********************************************************

 

Jared was your usual straight guy. Tall, dark haired and well-built male and he never had any doubts about what he liked. He had always made fun of the gay guys. He regularly masturbated over straight porn, but on occasion had looked at the not so straight kind, though he would never put it into practice. He had had several girlfriends, and had done many things with them, but had never gone all they way. He believed that that kind of thing was meant for a strong and meaningful relationship, and since his experiences had been brief, he had never gotten that far. 

 

At school he was popular but after leaving he became more reserved. Now at college he was just your average everyday guy. He regularly took an interest in the ladies, and often had short flings with them, although again - never sex. 

 

Jared studied economics, he was an intelligent and interesting guy, but he did find it a challenge. He made a nice group of friends, mainly male and was happy for the good half of 2 years. 

 

One morning he woke up to realise he had missed his alarm, and was late for his morning class. When he arrived he went to sit in his usual place, but when he reach his seat he realised an unfamiliar face was in his place. The guy was a tall, well built and with dirty blonde haired and green eyes. 

 

"Excuse me, erm, I usually sit here, sorry,” he said

 

"Sorry, I didn’t realise, thought it was a free! My apologies, I’ll move" the new guy explained. 

 

 

Jensen was new at the college; he knew a few people and had joined late in the year. Jared smiled understanding the mistake and thanked Jensen accordingly. 

 

Jensen was clever. He had tutored students at his previous school when they needed help with their studies and earned a bit of extra money in the process. He hoped that he could continue with it here, and pinned an advert on the common room noticed board, which explained about his services and hoped he would have some takers soon. 

 

When Jared saw the advert he was immediately appreciative of the help Jensen was offering. He rang the number attached to the advert and spoke with the guy. He arranged a to have a few sessions. Jensen told him the sessions would usually take place at his house as it was east to get to and more comfortable than the library or a coffee shop. He explained what his approach was, he usually tried to keep it laid back, and allowed his clients to have few beers or anything that they felt would make them feel more at home. Jared realised this was the perfect opportunity to improve his grades and agreed to meet with Jensen the following Wednesday. 

 

Come Wednesday, Jared turned up at Jensen’s with a few crates and his revision guides. When Jensen answered the door, their eyes met briefly and there was recognition or the previous weeks misunderstanding with the seating arrangements in class. Letting out a small Laugh about the shared memory, they shook hands and went inside. 

 

"Dude, this place pretty nice" Jared said taking a look around

 

"Thanks, my mum and dad spent most of their money doing it up, they take pride in making sure it's in pristine condition!" Jensen replied with a laugh.

 

They made themselves comfortable in Jensen’s room. Jared expressed his thanks for the help. They both took out their study guides and placed them on the desk. There was a computer ready for anything they might get stuck on and would need the Internet to check with. When they cracked open the beers, Jared started to feel a little more comfortable about the next upcoming sessions and they got stuck in to their work. 

 

"This next question is a tricky one, any ideas?" Jared asked as he turned to Jensen.

 

"Ahh yeah, I've seen one like this before, I can never remember the easiest way to explain it, just go on the net and look it up, I'll be able to take it from there" Jensen replied.

 

Jared moved his chair over to the computer and began opening the previous browsing session. To his surprise, the site that loaded wasn't an economics revision site; it was a gay porn free viewing page. Although he had regularly watched gay porn before, he had never come across this particular site; he felt his trousers begin to tighten. He was glued to the screen for a few seconds with the sight of the men on screen. When he realised what he was doing, and hoping Jensen hadn't noticed, he shut down the page and began a new search. 

 

After their tutoring session, Jared went back to his flat surprised at what he had seen. He was shocked that another straight guy also watched gay porn. Well, he has assumed Jensen was straight. Hoping he was right, and repulsed by the thought of the guy being gay, he thought nothing more about it and got laptop to view the same website he had seen at Jensen’s. He brought up the porn page, and began viewing the free videos. His cock began to grow and he moved his hand to his crotch and began rubbing up and down to try and relieve some of the pressure. He didn't know why he was so turned on by this these types of videos, but he started to get this strange feeling inside whenever he watched them. He undid the button on his jeans and slowly dragged the zip down, feeling the friction it caused on his hardening cock. He pulled out his 6inch semi hard cock and began stroking up and down, he massaged his balls with hi free hand whilst being mesmerized by the guys on screen. He lay back onto his bed, and began stroking faster and harder, his breathing getting heavy and was moaning to himself. 

 

"Ughh god yeah" he moaned over and over, biting his lip to try to keep himself from crying out as he came.

 

After he came back to his sense, he quickly shut down the site, cleaned himself off with a discarded t-shirt and got ready for bed. 

 

Wednesday was upon him sooner than he'd expected. Jensen fascinated him. He didn't know what it was; there was just something about him. 

 

"Hi" Jensen said as he answered the door in his boxers. "Sorry I'm running a little behind today, I just got back from shooting some hoops, hope you don’t mind, I was just going to jump in the shower".

 

"Sure" Replied Jared. "I'll just wait in your room".

 

Jared sat back on Jensen’s bed looking around for something to keep him busy the next quarter of an hour or so. He noticed the computer was already on, and began to wonder if the site he had see the other day was still there. He scrolled through the list of favourites, and he soon found what he was looking for. He felt his cock harden just at the thought and wondered if there was time to quickly play with himself before Jensen was done in the shower. He undid his zipper, pulled his cock free from the confines of his boxers, and started to watch a video of two blokes having anal sex. 

 

"Ohh yeah" he muttered quietly, tying not to draw attention to what he was doing "ughh".

 

"Liking my gay porn are you" Jensen asked as he stood in the doorway.

 

Jared quickly stopped what he was and stuffed himself back in his jeans, and stood up embarrassed that he got caught. "I'm sorry, I was just looking, oh god you must think I'm a freak, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm not even gay, I just - "

 

"Hay, it’s okay dude, chill, sit back down. I'll grab you a beer, let’s forget about the studying for tonight yeah? Watch a movie or something, honestly, forget it".

 

What Jared didn’t know was Jensen had been gay all his life. Hearing that Jared was against it, he made sure he hadn't let on sooner. He was planning on getting Jared into bed sooner or later. He found him irresistible. 

 

 

Sitting beside each other on the bed they began working their way through the crate of beers, and before they knew it, they were both relaxed and laughing and joking. 

 

"So dude, how far have you ever gone with a girl,” Jensen asked

 

"Well, everything but so far, I believe it's better to wait until you’re in a proper relationship first" Jared replied

 

"I see. Nice morals, I’m inclined to agree with you on that. Pass the beer will you"

 

When he got no reply, he turned to find Jared a sleep on the bed. Jensen was stunned by Jared. He was attractive, he sat staring at him for some time until he realised his cock had hardened in his jeans. He sat back, thinking Jared might be out cold for a while, and started to stroke himself. He released his cock from the confines and began playing with himself while thinking of Jared. He sat back and imagined playing with his cock, sucking it and even fucking him. 

 

"Ohh yeahh. Ugghh fuck" he stroked faster and faster.

 

Unknown to Jensen, Jared had woken up, he was watching his every move thought half closed eyes. He could feel his own cock beginning to take an interest just by watching Jensen playing with himself. He didn't know why, but he couldn't tare his eyes away from the scene in front of him. He could feel himself getting more turned on by the second and didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know why, but he couldn’t stop staring, his eyes glued to Jensen's face, he was in ecstasy. 

 

"Ughhh fuck" Jensen moaned again, biting his lip so not to wake Jared.

 

Slowly Jared undid his zipper. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to touch himself. Jensen suddenly turned, when he noticed Jared was awake. Not knowing what to say he just stared, hoping he hadn't make a big mistake. It was then that Jensen noticed that Jared's hand was on his zipper and large bulge that was hidden beneath, he knew exactly what he wanted. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm was horny, I always get like this when I’ve had too much to drink" Jensen said

 

"It's erm okay, I was just, I dunno, me too, so was just gonna do something about it, that okay?" Jared replied

 

"Sure, why would I mind! I suppose this is a bit of a long shot, but maybe we could, like, do it together"

 

"Together?" Jared answered a little shocked at the idea

 

"yeah, like, at the same time?" Jensen replied rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Okay", Jared wasn’t sure where that answer came from, but he could find it in himself to take it back. 

 

They started stroking themselves beside each other on the bed and pleasuring their cocks. They were both big, Jensen 9inch when erect and Jared a close 8inch. They both moaned in pleasure. Jensen began to watch Jared, turned on by what he was seeing. He slowly moved his own hand toward Jared's cock, it was throbbing, Jared was pumping it hard up and down and his breathing was getting heavier by the second. He decided to just go for it and placed his hand around Jared’s dick, at the added sensation Jared opened his eyes stunned by what was happening, as much as the idea repulsed him, he was frozen, he couldn't say a word. Jensen began pumping his cock, faster and faster, he could tell by the way Jared tensed that he was unsure, but kept catching a glimpse of him starting to relax and enjoying it. Jensen moved over and whispered in Jared ear, "have you ever tried this before", "No, never" Jared replied quietly. "Want to try something different?" Jensen asked. "I dunno, it just feels, erm, okay" Jared finally answers, still unsure of what he was going.

 

Jensen slowly moved off the bed and took Jared with him. Once they were standing, he unzipped his Jean fully and took them off, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He then took hold of his boxers and pulled them down slowly, until he was stood in nothing but a shy smile. Jensen stood and took in the sight of Jared naked, which just took his breath away. He started stroking his body up and down. His cock was huge, and he didn't know where to start. Once he removed his own cloths he sat back down on the edge of the bed. 

 

"Turn round sit on me" he told Jared

 

"What?" Jared replied

 

"Just sit on of my knee, just how you would if you had clothes on"

 

Jared slowly sat on Jensen's lap, he could feel Jensen’s cock pressing into the crease of ass, he didn't know what the feeling was that was growing inside, but he was getting hotter and hotter. Jensen began kissing every inch of Jared's body he could reach from this position; he licked up and down his bare throat, taking time to suck pulse in his next. He wrapped his arms round to reach his Jared waiting cock. He then moved closer and whispered in his ear "God, you’re fucking amazing, I want to be in you"

 

"In me? Fuck, you said try something different, you didn't say sex" Jared replied

 

"Trust me, you’re gonna love it, nothing bad is going to happen, nobody has to know, just between you and me"

 

Taking a moment to let the idea sink in, he nodded slowly; Jared stood up to let Jensen stand. "Bend over the desk and hold on" Jensen commanded. "It'll hurt to start with, but I'll go slow" He grabbed a bottle of lotion from one of the desk draws and slowly started stroking it around Jared's hole. Jared began to moan slowly, liking the new sensation. Slowly, Jensen positioned himself over Jared’s hole and gently pushed in. "arghhh, fuck" Jared screamed out as the pain shot through him. This was nothing l like he was used to. Jensen slowly began pushing in and pulling out, "nice and slow" Jensen whispered against his back, "I don't want to hurt my Jared". 

 

"Ohhh my god, oww arrghhh" Jared screamed again. He was brain working over time trying to process the mixture of pleasure and pain. After a few more second of gentle penetration, Jared began to loosen up and Jensen could tell he was starting to relax if his soft moans were any indication. "There we go darling" Jensen purred, "I told you it would be good".

 

"mmmm, yeah" Jared moaned again.

 

Gradually, Jensen began to speed up, he held tightly to Jared's hips (which was sure was going to leave a mark) and began thrusting deeper and faster into his waiting hole, he was now really fucking him and was loving every minute. He threw his head back in pleasure "ohh fuck Jared, your so horny aren't you my little bitch, just begging for more" Jared wasn't sure about any of this, yes he was enjoying the pleasure, but this was against everything he believed, everything he was taught was right. A guy was fucking him. And the guy was calling him his bitch. But he couldn't deny it, the sensation was better than anything he had every felt before. He began to relax and allowed Jensen to push deeper and deeper/

 

"Ohh fuck me, Jensen, faster,” he whispered

 

"Faster?" Jensen replied

 

"Yeah, oh fuck yeah, please fuck me harder, faster"

 

Jensen began fucking into him as fast and hard as he could, his own cock was throbbing and was sliding nicely in and out of Jared's hole. He knew he was enjoying it, which only made the experience even better. "Oh my god Jensen" Jared moaned again. 

 

Jensen began to slow down, as he asked Jared to stand and move away from the desk. He was still balls deep inside him as they moved over to the bed, where they laid down together in the spoon position. Jensen then started pumping into him again, slower to start then building up momentum.

 

"God, your incredible" Jared moaned as he arched his head back in ecstasy, he couldn't help but love everything Jensen gave him. 

 

He was definitely a straight gay guy.


End file.
